poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Good to be Bad (MGAoLDSV)
This is how It's Good to be Bad goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains. we see Jimmy with his new camera Jimmy Olsen: Hey, Lois, I've got it working! Lois Lane: That's great, Jimmy. the phone Hello. I'd like to talk to Commissioner Gordon, Jim Gordon... Would you stop bugging me with your new camera, Jimmy? Go film Kara instead. Jimmy Olsen: No can do, Lois. Kara hasn't shown up for work yet. is looking worried Lois Lane: It's not like Kara to be late... hears Gordon on the phone Lois Lane: Hello, Commissioner? Lois Lane, here. Daily Planet. Care to commit the recent break-ins at Stryker's Island? we cut to the Gotham City Police Department Commissioner Gordon: Yes, Miss Lane, we are doing everything we can to-- Our friend Mac's disappearance? Well, I can't commit on that. gets wrapped up Commissioner Gordon: Yes, he has left clues to his disappearance. arrives with the villains' old stuff Commissioner Gordon: Not in here, Harvey. Put it in the vault. goes to put them in the vault Commissioner Gordon: Miss Lane, I've got to go. I'm already late for lunch with my nephew. up the phone Reporters. sighs gets out his doughnut as an attack is suddenly heard Scarecrow and Clayface are attacking the Department The Joker: Alright, gentlemen, go grab our toys from the vault. Miss Quinn and I will meet you outside in the back when you're done. drives away Commissioner Gordon: Sorry, Malavex, lunch will have to wait. his units All units, code red! Repeat, code red! take out nineteen police officers they arrive at the vault's door open the safe safe is opened as they fall crash into the vault Clayface: Yeah! No Batgirl to stop us today! steal their stuff back they hear Superboy Superboy: Stop right there, you oversized pile of mud. see Nadira and Superboy is scared Scarecrow: Ahh! Superboy! Nadira! facepalms Superboy: That evidence isn't going anywhere. The Riddler: Oh, no? Riddle me this. What has ten lives and three faces? look confused and suddenly knocked out cold and Catwoman appear Two-Face: Us. cackle crazily smiles Two-Face: We heard some of our old stuff was up for grabs. grab their old stuff and escape they enter Joker's truck drives away cackle as they enjoy their old stuff is worried finds a buzzer The Riddler: Here you go, Chuckles. The Joker: You got it back for me. Put it there, pal. buzzes Riddler then is confused Harley Quinn: That's all you wanted? The Joker: Well, I just felt so underdressed without it. lands on Joker's truck Nadira: Can I see your license, sir? The Joker: Gah! Harley, the wipers! presses the wrong button goes flying in the air as she screams Harley Quinn: Puddiiiiiing!!! The Joker: Huh. I thought I fixed that. truck begins to crash into the Iceberg Lounge The Joker: Oh, fish. Penguin's guests are entering The Penguin: Welcome. Welcome. Try the fish. truck crashes as the guests scream gets a red jewel snatches it Catwoman: Keep your beaks off! gets his Quantum Morpher sees this morphs into the Quantum Ranger The Penguin: Perhaps, my feline friend, we should combine our efforts to gather up these sublime spoils. Hmmm? gets his Quantum Defender builds a Scare-o-Plane Scarecrow: Make way for my Scare-o-Plane! Quantum Defender is in Blade Mode appears Nadira: Alright, everyone. Show's over. Let's all just come along quietly and get on with our day, shall we? fights Nadira knocks her out cold builds her a cage Nadira: What are you doing? The Riddler: Building a cage before I go, dearest. appears prepares himself Superboy: I'll save you, Mac. Nadira: Get em, Superboy. sees his Penguin cannon he shoots down Scarecrow's Scare-o-Plane Scarecrow: Penguin, what have you done?! goes down and crashes The Penguin: Quite easy to take down Superboy. appears Superboy: Down, but not out, Penguin. The Penguin: Superboy?! Eh, of course, you realize this was all Catwoman's idea. She's the one working towards your downfall. Oh gosh, look at the time. Enjoy some nice spot of tea. Bye-bye. Superboy: I'll catch that jail bird right after I deal with you two. Catwoman: Big words, Superboy. Let's see how tough you talk after dealing with Catwoman! Clayface: And Clayface. Yeah! attacks Superboy she knocks him out cold Nadira: Superboy! Catwoman: Job well done. Clayface: Whatcha gonna do? Catwoman: Get that jewel. builds a magnet magnet attracts the jewel it slowly drops it gets it Catwoman: There you are, my pretty. begins to leave the Lounge when she bumps into Manbat Manbat: Oh, hello kitty. takes the jewel from her Manbat: Hm. Nice. I'll get a few bucks for this. is confused Catwoman: Sure, take it. slides away as the Gotham City Police Department arrive takes the jewel from Manbat Commissioner Gordon: Manbat. Commissioner Gordon. G.C.P.D. Great work. Villains, eh? I guess they thought with the Terra Venture Guardians away, they could run riot. They weren't exactly counting on heroes like you. Manbat: Huh? Oh, yeah. Heroes. That's us. 100%. Not an ounce of evil in us. officers arrest the villains Commissioner Gordon: Get these criminals over to Arkham. get them over to Arkham Commissioner Gordon: Perfect place for them. that Manbat's disappeared looks around and sees Manbat with a drink Manbat: Something wrong? Commissioner Gordon: Yeah, it's just that Batgirl usually leaves, or something. Manbat: Oh, alright. I'm leaving. begins to leave Commissioner Gordon: Maybe that's how they do on Earth-3. now reappears Manbat: That was the cloakroom, not the exit. leaves the Lounge is confused we see Mac, Winter, and Cheetah in a swamp Cheetah: Almost there... The Hall of Doom. Home to the Legion of Doom. Hall of Doom appears as they walk towards it Catwoman: Hello, fellow feline. Winter Who's this? Cheetah: Some friend of Lex's. They say much. Catwoman: Really? Interesting. enter the hall of see the villains is concerned he ducks gives him flowers is confused Cheetah: Whoa, Lex is gone for a few weeks. runs in the room is worried Cheetah: And this place is running with dogs. Malcolm Merlyn: Get a load of this guy. villains look at him Wave is concerned Heat Wave: What's he doing here with some guy with a costume? Cheetah: We let Mac in, Heat Wave. Heat Wave: Really? Cheetah: And besides, he and Winter are the real deal. Mac Grimborn: Yeah, so we're here. What's the big surprise? Heat Wave: So we're just letting anyone with a costume into the Hall now? look at Mac and Winter Cheetah: Well we let you in, Heat Wave. Besides, Mac's our only hope and Winter's the real deal. Mac Grimborn: Why's that? Cheetah: Because you're the Quantum Ranger. The more quickly we act, the more we can get rid of the Dragon Alliance. Mac Grimborn: How? Catwoman: I just escaped from that feathered fool, Manbat. But he sure didn't act like a hero. Reverse-Flash: Yeah, they trashed my lair. The Riddler: They broke all my henchmen. Captain Cold: They interrupted my evil monologue! looks at Captain Cold Captain Cold: It was a really good monologue. Catwoman: Interesting. So if they're not the good guys they say they are, we can use that. Reverse-Flash: Exposing anything crooked about their true nature would certainly get them off our backs... Malcolm Merlyn: And allow us to go about our business... unchallenged... Catwoman: Without proof though. Malcolm Merlyn: Hmm, yes, without proof... The Riddler: Harley Quinn said she saw something strange back when Luthor broke out of Stryker’s. Clayface: But Harley’s still missing! is worried looks at Winter Cheetah: Did you see anything? Winter: No. Heat Wave: What about this other Earth they came from? Reverse-Flash: Earth-3. Heat Wave: Can we go there? And dig around? Catwoman: Hmm... That makes sense. Malcolm Merlyn: But how do we get there? Mac Grimborn: Wait! I've got it! Reverse-Flash: What is it? Mac Grimborn: How about we use the treadmill from the S.T.A.R. lab? Reverse-Flash: Whoa! He's brilliant! Mac Grimborn: Sometimes, I even amaze myself. Catwoman: Okay, but take Merlyn, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and Winter. begin their mission